ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
INK
INK is a horror-thriller movie made by Josh Young to help stop depression from over the world. Symphosis In 1942, Mickey Mouse, after his company got shut down, was forced to go to school in a town he didn't want to stay in because of the Toontown Depression which struck during World War II. This movie includes real-life events that Young was in. And also what he was thinking about while making this film. History 1979- 1980 Young had an idea to make a movie trailer about Mickey Mouse mostly because he wasn't getting too much attention. He didn't release the trailer to the public because of all the criticism he might get. After all, he just wanted to make a story, not offend other people's brands. Young grew up not knowing how to tell stories, so the movie trailer known as "MICKEY" was what he had. It was supposed to be starring Mickey in a horror film about killings from a demon, similar to what was shown in "Mickey in Vietnam". The trailer was very different from the final film. The trailer had the trailer song of "I Don't Like Mondays" since that was a popular song about killings at the time. 1980 - 1988 He started making a movie off of his trailer. But, he started to make it a little differently. First, he wanted to express his thoughts in the movie as well, to get people to think about what he's thinking. He put that on the script. Then, in the animation stage, he started making the best kind of animation in which he now calls it 'Rich Animation' in which is similar to the animation shown in "The Thief And The Cobbler". He knew about it back then while making the script. He thought it would be a lot of work, but would also show that this didn't come for cash-grabs, but from the heart. It would show effort. He also decided to put the aspect ratio to Ultra Panavision to simulate wide eyesight for the viewer. 1988 As soon as "Who Framed Roger Rabbit" came to test audiences, Young was part of the teens' test audience group. It flopped, but Young loved it. However, he eventually decided to connect his and "Who Framed Roger Rabbit" together. So, he scrapped the entire ending and rewrote it. He even added and removed a few scenes from there as well. It only made sense for him to do that. 1988 - 1996 After completing the animation and transferring everything over to film, he started to do the voices for a character known as Jackson, doing the Novachord music in certain parts of the movie and planning out a song selection for viewers to listen to. 1996 - 1997 Young invited Silvestri to compose the rest of the music for him. Young also went to the Industrial "Light & Magic" room to get the shading, shadows, and rendering done. 1997 - 1998 To get this movie approved by Disney, he needs to pitch it in a way so they don't look at him soullessly. However, they turned him down because Disney didn't like the thought of their biggest mascot being treated this way in a "Rated R-like" film. One of the employees got in touch to ask him what the deal is with this pitch. Young replied that he knew he wasn't going to receive any money. That he just wants to help people. Then, the employee asked why he chose Mickey Mouse out of an original character he could've made up. Young replied saying that, first of all, he wasn't good at making original characters, and second, he knew that Mickey Mouse's future wasn't starting good. He wanted to save his future by making this film so he could have the same personality as he had in the 50's forever than just having a mean, lazy, and zany personality as was shown in the 2013 Mickey Mouse Shorts. Young also replied that Disney was doing this to protect his brand, he understands that. However, he saw that the brand was already dropping for Mickey Mouse, so it shouldn't have mattered. Disney heard about this and wanted to give it a try, under one condition. After the box office completed, Young had to give Disney half of the money to them. He agreed. Upon Release: 1998 The estimated reviews flopped at first look, but as soon as people decided to watch it, it was a critical and financial success. And the critics on Rotten Tomatoes gave it a FRESH rating of 98%. Post-Box Office Young received $10B. However, as the condition states, he had to give half away. So now, he's left with $5B. It was the highest grossing film of all-time.